Nightingale
by abalint121
Summary: This is the story of my original character Anna 'Nighingale' and her adventures with the Justice League. I am starting this story from the middle because I'm too lazy to write the whole beginning. Eventually her past will come back to haunt her, but for now we'll have to settle with her being kidnapped by the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a siring headache. As I moved around I found that my hands were tied together behind my back and I was bleeding, badly. Looking around I found a large open warehouse. It was dark and smelled of mold. I got to my knees and tried to stand, but almost immediately fell back to the ground. The concrete was hard as my face hit because my arms could not break the fall. Yelling was hopeless since there was obviously no one around.

A door screamed open and an ominous aura filled the room. His voice sent chills down my spine. "Honey, I'm home!" He proclaimed as a dastardly smile appeared on his face. _THE JOKER_. Immediately, my body tensed and I drew into myself. With a crowbar stained with what I assumed was my blood, the Joker laughed, "Don't worry, this is only going to hurt…a lot." The shrill laughter brought back memories of the past few days which were filled with torture and pain. [Since I had no recollection of time, I had no idea what day it was or how long I've been here.] Inching away did little, but amused my captor. I had to give up my futile escape when the crowbar smashed down on my back.

I felt the clothes fall from my skin. Shivering only showed my frailness. The thick velvet liquid pooled beneath me until the Joker moved me aside with his foot. With the crowbar he inspected the new bruise on my cheek from falling on the concrete. Sincerely he replied, "Now I try my hardest to keep your face unharmed and you do this. What a shame." Eventually after what seemed like hours of torture I passed out.

When I awoke Joker was gone, but not for long. With a new adrenaline I flipped over and got my hands in front of me. Using them to steady myself I stood, painfully. I searched for a way out and found an old ventilation shaft. Barely fitting through the opening I pushed myself through. Behind me I heard Joker's voice, "My sweet! Don't worry Uncle Joker." I pushed his voice away as I began to see the light at the end of the ventilator shaft.

Nearly blinded, I ran over the dirt and through the open space. Before I could escape to the safety of a nearby lake that lead to downtown Gotham I heard a gunshot. Looking down I saw the blood ooze from the newly made wound. Using the last strength I could muster I dove into the lake and swam.

My vision was blurry as I reached the opposite bank. Crawling was the only thing I could do. Fearful of being found, I headed for the nearest dark alley way. I breathed heavily and tried to slow the bleeding to no avail. Pain stripped away other feelings until I felt an oddly familiar aura close-by. Standing was tough and walking was nearly impossible, but I moved slowly towards my target.

Just over head I could see him, my savior in a black cape. "Batman!" I rasped, but he could not hear me. He was engrossed in his binoculars staring at a point across the street. Finding a metal trash can I kicked it with all my might trying to gain his attention. It worked! He peered down at the commotion as I revealed myself from the shadows. I saw him moving down the building when everything turned black and I hit the cold concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

I awoke with a jolt. Holding my wounded side I looked around. The room was a bleak scarlet and the bed was more than thrice my size. I had to roll several times to make it to the edge. In flannel pajamas and bandages I slowly crept out the door. It was silent, yet the sun shined through the giant windows. Gazing out at the humongous yard I remembered my early childhood which was filled with nature. I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Not knowing what to do, I hid myself in the shadows.

The man was obviously older because of his snow white hair. But he was slim and healthy looking, which was more than I could say about myself. "Miss Anna?" He inquired as he pushed open the door to the room I had just left. I watched as he left the room in a hurry. Feeling another aura present I turned around and bumped into a tall young man.

Being only 14 and about 5'2'' made many things seem large, but this man towered over me. Probably about 6'1'', the stranger nearly knocked me over. I still fell, but was stopped by a large hand on my back which prevented me from hitting the ground. "Batman?" I sheepishly inquired.

With a smile the man stood me back up and replied sincerely, "Please, call me Brue." I looked at him suspiciously until the world began to fade. As my legs gave out I heard Bruce gasp my name, "ANNA!"

Alone in darkness was where I went. To dream was to have nightmares. Fearful, I gasped awake to find myself back in the scarlet room on the giant bed. Violently coughing, I turned to my side. The curtains of the windows were pulled back to reveal a beautiful nature scene. I sighed softly at the wondrous creations. "I'm glad you're feeling better," said Bruce in a warm comforting tone. I turned to look at him through weary eyes.

He continued after helping me to sit up, "I need to know who to contact, so no one worries too much. I can arrange for you to meet with anyone." Leaning on the mound of pillows behind my back, I motioned for a pencil and paper. I wrote in my best handwriting one name.

Wally West

Handing the paper back to Bruce, I began to get out of bed. My body resisted and so did Bruce, but I continued to roll out of bed. Both of my arms were bandaged as well as my left leg. If I moved I could feel the bandages around my torso and neck. Solemnly looking back to Bruce I explained, "He is the closest thing to _family_ that I have. I'm an orphan." Which wasn't entirely truthful, but wasn't a lie.

Bruce excused himself, "I'll get in touch. He's probably worried about you as well. If you need anything Alfred will assist you." I nodded in acknowledgement. 'Watching the world turn' is how I explained everything from skipping school to being a super hero. All of which are contributions to make the world a better place before I go.

The slim white haired man appeared in the door frame holding a tray of warm soup. I watched him quietly as he placed the tray silently on the night stand. His first words were, "Master Bruce told me to bring you something. I hope chicken noodle is to your liking. Master Bruce was always fond of this soup when he was ill. Please excuse me." He removed himself from the room before I moved toward the soup.

It was just the right temperature when I took a spoon full. The soup warmed me as it moved through my esophagus. Just like how Wally would make me warm meals, the soup made me feel welcome yet out of place. Kindness wasn't easily given in my world. As I ate the soup I inspected the bandages around my arms and torso.

The bandages were angelic white and tight around my body. They brought back bad memories of the lab. Reaching for my label on the back of my right shoulder blade, I remembered the experiments, the indignities, and the suffering of my childhood. I began to cry involuntarily. The warmth of my body escaped, leaving me cold. I began to tug at the bandages on my wrists which revealed the rope burns and bruising left by the Joker. Moving my hand over the recent gunshot wound reminded me of the pain of the last few days. Every part of my body was a reminder of bad memories. I yearned for another person, someone who could share my sadness with. I yearned for Wally, the first person to show me love.

On my knees next to the bed I cried and pulled the bandages from my body. I knew it was wrong to aggravate my wounds, but I didn't care. The memories were much worse. Eventually all the bandages were loose and the flannel pajamas were sagging down my shoulder. Remembering where I was, I moved quietly through the house. Via a small staircase I made my way to the first floor and out a window.

A cool breeze brushed over my skin as I lay under a large oak. Touching the tree I felt its life energy. Like all trees, this one had an almost infinite supply of energy. It comforted me to know that something could be so steady even through the toughest storms. Gripping my side I felt the stiches pull at my skin. It was disgusting. I desperately wanted to pull them out, but couldn't find the strength to do so. With my arms outstretched in the grass I began to doze.

Nightmares ruled my dreams. They brought old memories, and untold horrors which is why I never slept. I awoke under the tree to the 'feel' of Bruce's aura. It was calling out. Slowly I made my way back from where I came. It seemed wrong of me to worry Bruce. Finding the window where I originally escaped from, I couldn't muster the strength to climb back through it. Instead I slumped under the sill, allowing myself to enjoy the warm sunlight of spring.


	3. Chapter 3

A car pulled up to the house revealing a young man in a formal suit. He approached the house. Something was different about this man. He wasn't like the other people, but I couldn't figure out what was different. Suddenly he looked straight at me. I panicked and began to run in the opposite direction. He was fast and catching up to me. I brushed my hand across the old oak and asked it to give me some energy. Thankfully it complied and I got a clear shot at the man's chest. He was pushed back and I made another wild dash, until my legs gave out.

My knees hit the ground along with the palms of my hands. I felt weak. Looking behind me, I saw the man get up. He was different now. His disguise fell away to reveal green skin. I was terrified. Was he an experiment sent to catch me? No, the lab was destroyed and so were most of the experiments. Making my way back to my feet I stumbled to a large field of flowers and bushes. I hid.

The green man moved around cautiously, looking around for any signs of movement. I stayed very still, but my breathing was still heavy. An attempt to slow my breathing ended in a coughing fit. The man came running as I felt a thick liquid coat my hand which was covering my mouth. Refusing to give up I scrambled for another hiding spot, but it was too late. The man towered over me. As I squabbled on the ground he drew closer. With the last of my strength I unleashed another energy blast which ended up pushing both of us back.

Bruce entered the garden to find his shrubs torn to bits. I curled up tightly in the dirt feeling the man's presence hovering above me. Awaiting the final blow I took a deep breath which only resulted in another bloody cough. "STOP!" was the last thing I heard from Bruce before blacking out again.

My bandages were rewrapped and I was in new pajamas when I came to. I felt grateful for Brue's hospitality. Hearing a heated discussion downstairs I pressed my ear to the door. I wasn't feeling any better than when I was in the garden, so I just listened. With my limited hearing I could only differentiate two distinct voices. Next I heard a door slam and a familiar voice filled the air. Rushing to open the door I found it locked. Forcing my way through was simpler than I thought. I inched my way to the stair case and saw a familiar carrot top.

The strange man was talking with both Bruce and Wally, who was dressed in civilian clothing. Their conversation was serious, and no one noticed my presence, until something made the strange man look around. Wally was the first to see me on the stair case. With his usual impulsiveness, he rushed up the stairs and gave me a big bear hug. I smiled and hugged back. "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried!" He exclaimed loudly. Like always, Wally was warm and his presence was inviting. I allowed myself to relax in his arms, before I began to cry.

Wally's voice was soft as he comforted me. I felt safe with him around. Wiping my tears away, he whispered, "Are you okay?" With a slight nod I reassured him that everything was fine, or at least going to be fine.

I walked down the stairs behind Wally. Bruce bent down and asked, "How are you feeling?" Keeping my eyes on the strange man I moved behind both Wally and Bruce.

"I'm fine," I answered bluntly, "who's he?" I felt a strange vibe from him. Wally placed a gentle hand on my back moving me closer to the man.

The man spoke with a strange accent, "I'm J'onn, but most people call me Martian Manhunter." I was still tense in his presence, but knowing that he was a good guy made him less of an immediate threat. Still weary of the man I took a step back. I was still weak from our encounter and my vision became a bit fuzzy.

Gripping Wally's jacket I whispered shyly, "I'm tired". Immediately, Wally picked me up and carried me to the scarlet room. Gingerly placing me down, he tucked me into bed. If I had been less tired I might have been a bit embarrassed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After Wally had returned from putting Anna back to sleep, he returned to the other two. They each took a seat in the lounging room. J'onn was the first to speak, "There has been trouble in the space station. Batman…Flash, you are needed." Bruce nodded solemnly, but Wally immediately objected.

With a quick burst of emotion Wally exclaimed, "Who's going to watch Anna?"

"Alfred's still here. He is more than capable…"

Sitting down, "I don't doubt Alfred's capability, but Anna needs a friendly face. She's been missing for a week! Who knows what happened to her. You've seen those wounds!"

Looking to J'onn Bruce responded, "Please excuse us for a moment, we'll only be a minute" J'onn removed himself from the room.

Bruce said solemnly, "I know what happened, or at least an idea of what happened." Wally remained silent ready to hear Bruce's evidence. "From the wounds she sustains I suspect torture. She's also been shot." Wincing at the comment Wally gripped the chair. "There's a letter carved into her back, probably from a kitchen knife. It's a 'J'."

Almost inaudible Wally replied, "Joker".

Bruce continued as if he didn't hear the interruption, "She needs her rest if she is to recover. It would be better if you leave her in Alfred's care for now." Wally nodded in defeat. "There's another thing," Bruce said as he looked Wally straight in the eyes, "I know where she came from."

"There was once a group of scientists who experimented on 'gifted' children. They tried to find why these children had these powers. Each child was given a number which was tattooed onto their right shoulder blade. Anna's number revealed that she had been one of the few to survive the experimentation. This has left her emotionally unstable. Interestingly, she has found comfort in you."

Wally remembered how he first met Anna. She was picking food out of the trash and he had given her a warm box of chestnuts. He opened his home for her one day when it was snowing because all she had was a pair of shorts and a Tee. When he had discovered her powers he revealed himself as the Flash. She inevitably became Nightingale. Connecting eyes with Bruce, Wally replied sternly, "All the more reason that I should stay with her!"

To calm Wally down, Bruce raised his hands in defeat. "I know," Bruce assured, "which is why I think you should stay, but the Justice League also needs you." Wally retook his seat and began to think. Suddenly he stood with a smile.

"What if she came with us?" Wally added enthusiastically. With a strange look, Bruce turned to Wally. "She's a superhero, and has been doing a good job, if I do say so myself." Walking over to Wally Bruce looked hard into his eyes. Wally hung his head, "Do you think the other members will accept her?"

Changing the subject Bruce turned to the door, "J'onn is waiting for us. We should go." But Wally stayed seated. "You have to come with us, Wally," Bruce said trying to talk some sense into him, "It's your duty to the League. You can't turn your back on them."

Wally said with a determined face, "What about Anna. I have an obligation to her as well. Right now I think she needs me more than the League." Bruce nodded in agreement which made Wally hopeful. "You agree too, right. Don't you remember what happened to…" Wally was unsure how his friend would respond to the sound of his former sidekick.

About to correct himself Wally was stopped by Bruce's voice, "I do… I guess I can figure something out with the League. If we need you," Bruce continued after handing Wally a small communicator, "you had better answer." Wally took the small device and smiled at Bruce.

Barely above a whisper Wally replied, "Thanks," before jetting out to Anna's room. Bruce sighed and returned to J'onn who was waiting for him at the door.

"Where's Flash?" J'onn asked Bruce who had changed into his Batman costume. Bruce motioned for J'onn to follow as they moved toward the transporter.

Without looking back Bruce answered, "Not coming." Before J'onn could protest they were already at the space station via boom tube.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to Wally's gleaming smile. "What's up," he said cheerfully. Looking around I found everything…peaceful. With a deep breath I sat up despite Wally's protests. "Don't push yourself. You're still recovering," he warned.

"Don't worry too much. I've been through worse." I assured taking my upright position. Continuing, "What happened? How long have I been…gone?"

Wally's eyes saddened as he answered, "I was hoping you could tell me something." He seemed earnestly distraught by my weary appearance. Shifting in the bed I moved toward the window.

"Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember is leaving a mugger in the hands of the cops. I woke up yesterday to…" I grew quiet not wanting to repeat my captor's name. His diabolical laugh echoed in my ear as I glared out the window. Swallowing hard I said barely above a whisper, "the Joker. I don't remember anything in between." Wally came close and hugged me. Within his warm embrace I felt comforted and happy.

Quietly Wally began to explain his version of the story, "On Thursday you didn't check in with me. I began to worry and looked for you. Finding nothing I wasn't sure what to do. I asked Bruce to help look, but we couldn't find you. You've been missing for a week now. When Bruce found you he contacted me. I got here as soon as I could. Obviously you met J'onn." I nodded in acknowledgement.

Something in Wally's pocket began to beep. "It's the League." He explained as he turned from me. "They need me," he told me as he released his costume from his ring. In a tornado of colors Wally changed into his costume. Moving toward the door I reached out for him. To be at my eye level he said, "They need me."

With tears in my eye I replied, "I need you too." He brushed some of my hair aside and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Let me go," I demanded. Looking at me with worried eyes Wally knelt down. "I can take care of myself. I'm fine." I said pleadingly.

"You can't come. It's too dangerous. I won't endanger your life." Wally said moving out the door looking back at me he ended with, "I'll be back in a flash."

Before he could dash off I yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Something within Wally caused him to halt in his spot. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Don't leave me. Last time we parted…" I began to cry. The tears burned, blurring my vision. Wally turned to me with a caring hand. I held on to his hand refusing to let go. "Take me with you."

Obviously distraught, Wally bent down and said, "Hop on." I smiled and quickly climbed onto his back. "Hold on," he commanded as we took off.


	6. Chapter 6

We got to the Watchtower and were greeted by the one and only Wonder Woman. My eyes widened at the sight of the legend. "Flash we could've used your help…who is that?" Wonder Woman asked pointing to me as I took a step behind Wally. I had my mask on though I could feel Wonder Woman's intense glare and wondered if she could see my face.

Glancing at me Wally quickly changed the topic. "A friend. What's wrong?" His tone implied the severity of their plight and it frightened me. Of all the time I've been with Wally [about 4 months] I've never heard anything serious come from his mouth.

"The seven original members are being called away for an intergalactic conference." Wonder Woman explained ushering us towards a special room in the Watchtower. Wonder Woman looked at me suspiciously before telling me sternly, "Only Flash. Wait outside." Her tone frightened me and I heeded her command.

As she and Wally went into the room leaving me behind. I took a seat against the wall quietly waiting for them to reemerge, but time went on and they didn't come out. Eventually I found myself curiously strolling around the Watchtower, until I remembered Wonder Wom an's command, 'Wait outside'. Hoping that the original seven's meeting wasn't over I began to run back to the meeting room, but…where was it. I began to run all over the place looking for the room.

Before I could run any further a woman stopped me. She was dressed in a black leotard with a matching black jacket. I felt under dressed in my costume which consists of a simple second-hand ash tunic, a pair of cargo boots, and black pants. Although her voice was sweet like a canary, it held a sound of anxiety, "Who are you?"

Making a dash I ditched the lady, but she was on my heels. She slammed into me and forced me to the ground. "Who are you?" She insisted holding one arm behind my back. I could feel my stiches pull, but chose to ignore the pain. Again she repeated, "Who are you?" Struggling I couldn't move and now I was breathing heavily. My lungs burned for more oxygen and my side screamed for the lady to remove her knee from the small of my back.

Rasping I replied, "A friend of Flash." Noticing the other heroes gathering around the scene I begged, "Please get off me," I continued, "this hurts… I promise I won't run." Although my promise was empty, it got her so loosen her grip and allow me to stand. Her eyelevel was a few inches higher and it annoyed me.

"Sorry," was all she uttered as her death glare focused on me as I struggled to catch my breath. "So, what are you doing here?" She inquired, leaning to one hip.

"I...um," Panicking I grabbed her wrist, the only patch of open skin I could find, and absorbed a portion of her memories as well as a portion of her energy. She stood daze before lunging at me again. Moving quickly I avoided her grasp, but was then up against a wall of heroes.

I was greeted by Batman who emerged from the crowd. The stern look on his face implied his annoyance that Wally didn't comply with his order to leave me behind. His frown turned into fixation and concern as he looked at my side. "You're bleeding," he exclaimed. I simply nodded in agreement. Taking my arm Bruce led me to the infirmary and had me sit down on a bed. He exited the room as J'onn approached.

Although I was still weary of the Martian I allowed him to dress my wound. More bandages, 'Yay,' I thought. To relax enough so I not draw too much attention from the other heroes in close proximity was difficult. I was as stiff as a wall and J'onn made sure I knew that by saying, "Please relax, I'm not going to hurt you." After J'onn left I was confined to a bed and told to get some rest. Reluctantly I lay down on the bed and drifted into another nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is very short. I will upload a longer one next for anyone who cares... My uploads will depend on my ability to not drown under school work, so I'll be sporadic in my uploads. Sorry.**

Bruce approached Wally who was talking with GL about their trip into space. "What's up Batty?" Wally said in his happy sing song voice.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you bring An—Nightingale to the Watchtower?" Bruce's voice was stern and aggravated when he continued his rant, "She's still wounded. You endangered her life!" By the look on Wally's face, Bruce deduced that it was an accident on Wally's part. This didn't matter because Anna was still in the infirmary getting new stitches.

Wally exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear, "WHAT!" Grabbing Bruce by the shoulders he inquired, "Where is she?" Bruce's face was unchanging, but Wally had a pretty good idea. With a bolt towards the door, Wally was headed to the infirmary. 'Please be okay,' Wally pleaded within his own mind.

Exiting the infirmary was J'onn who had finished stitching up Anna. Wally disregarded J'onn nearly knocking him over to get through the door. At the foot of Anna's bed Wally stood. She looked angelic as she slept peacefully. Brushing a hand against her cheek Wally smiled to see that she was fine.

It was Bruce who approached Wally first. "Time to go, Flash," Bruce said as he placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, "we decided that she can stay here. There will always be someone who'll be here for her." His usual commando voice was replaced with a voice of a friend as he reassured, "This is the safest place for her at the moment. We need to go now."

Forsakenly Wally replied, "I know". Moving slowly, Wally followed Bruce out the door and to the space craft. They took off for their new destination millions of miles away. Wally kept his eyes on the watchtower, as it disappeared slowly into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope y'all are enjoying this. I will try to be more consistent with my uploading and such. Please bare with me. Any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to leave a comment. I love constructive criticism.**

"She's a great test subject, but it's better to keep away for now," said a three year veteran scientists, whose name I had never known, to a rookie. In the little padded white room with my electric power inhibitor collar, I listened keeping my eyes to myself. The world was an unhappy place in my eyes. Everything was either white or black; nothing in between. Scientists wore white and I wore white; the room is white; the hallways are white. The only black things are the 'test' room, the eyes of every scientist, and… the _box_.

One scientist began to ramble off technical terms that meant nothing to me. Monotonous was his voice as he commented, "A dangerous one. If you ever get to see her powers, you will know why she is labeled 'high level'. A true monster if you ask me." The word _monster_ rolled off his lips with a faint hint of disgust. Again I kept my eyes to myself.

Everything was locked in, or the world would break you. Despite this logic I began to cry. My shoulders moved up and down in rhythm with my sobs. I heard the rookie remark, "Look, she's crying. Why is that?" His voice was childlike and innocent as if he didn't know what was going on in this facility. Upon looking up towards the door I locked eyes with the rookie hoping for something. Alas, his eyes were black as well like the rest of them.

They walked to their next destination down the hall and I was alone again. Like most of my life I was alone in that white room. Before long it was time for the next 'test'.

I heard the door handle smoothly release and a tall middle-aged man stood before me. Dr. Weise looked down at me with blank, black eyes and in his monotone voice he commanded, "10249, it's time for your next test," he was staring at me with his usual cold expression which bore holes right through me, "don't be stubborn. Get up." Although his monotone voice stayed the same, the stern command instilled fear into me.

Pulling my knees closer to my chest I tightened into a ball. I could hear Dr. Weise sigh heavily as he walked out the door. He returned with two larger guards at his sides. They were dressed in their usual light green clothes. "Remember don't touch her skin when carrying her to the lab," Dr. Weise instructed before pushing the button on the black box which turned on the electric shock device in my collar. Eventually my world turned black but not before I saw a small smirk appear on Dr. Weise's face as I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to a bright light shining over me. For a second I thought that I might be in heaven, but as I looked around I found the infirmary of the Watchtower. Sadly, I moved off the table. It was quiet when I walked out the door into the main hallway. Remembering the layout from absorbing part of Black Canary's memories I wandered around the Watchtower aimlessly. I passed different heroes, most of whom I knew, and some others I didn't. It was interesting in how so many heroes were housed under one roof.

Finding my way to the mess hall I took a seat and looked around. I was glad no one approached me, but I could feel glances from around the room. With my hands folded on the table and my eyes fixed on my hands I waited for something; whatever it may be. Impatiently I waited for something, anything.

Before long someone finally approached me. His cowboy outfit made me think of the old movie I watched with Wally called _Butch Cassidy and the Sun Dance Kid_. His accent made me think of one of the scientists from the lab. Quietly I looked up as he spoke, "You're 'he one 'ho messed with Canary." Nodding as he took a seat next to me. "Speak up, ain't 'ave uh conversation witout two people." I looked into his eyes and smiled politely.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked softly, turning to face him better. With a dark blue coat and a red handkerchief around his neck, I deduced who he was from Canary's memories and addressed him properly, "Vigilante." It was either shock or amazement or both, because suddenly I could see a faint grin on Vigilante's face. "What," I inquired as Vigilante looked at me.

With a hardy laugh Vigilante replied, "Yeee Haaaww, 'ain't it fine t' meet an admirer?" I smiled along with him because I didn't know what to do. That's when I let my guard down. The moment he placed his ungloved hand on the nape of my neck it happened…

Suddenly his memories flooded through my mind. I felt his hopes, dreams, and fears. I knew everything Vigilante knew and some things he didn't. Clouded by his mind I felt myself being pulled away. Our connection was severed violently as I fell backwards onto the ground. Other heroes were tending to Vigilante who had fallen unconscious. Completely discombobulated I sat in shock.

I had absorbed so many memories in such a short time. Both mine and his were merging slowly, only sheer will power kept them apart. Feeling Vigilante's energy coursing through my veins I realized that I had also absorbed some of his life energy. To compose myself I concentrated and separated my energy from his. Now both were floating around, each trying to take over. With weak legs I stood to return the energy to Vigilante, but I was retrained by more heroes. Thankfully all wore gloves of some sort.

Finding myself in a small containment unit was a bit startling, but I realized that it was probably for the best. Despite my efforts to get information on Vigilante's condition, I was kept in the dark about most things. Now I was alone, again. Lying down on the bench I began to doze off. I refused to fall asleep in fear of nightmares, so I just closed my eyes and listened. Life was just so confusing…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. I've had lots of homework the past few days. Hopefully I'll find more time to write!**

On the ground trouble was stirring.

Parasite was causing a commotion as firefighters and police desperately tried to hold him off. "SUPERMAN," he cried as he threw his arms in the air. Finally, the Justice League arrived, including Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Plastic Man. Despite their best efforts Parasite was gaining the upper hand. Nothing was in his way, especially since Superman was away on JL business.

Back at the Watchtower

Things were getting chaotic on the ground and on the Watchtower as well. Heroes were scrambling around trying to decide where to go and what to do. I watched them scurry like mice as they passed by my cell. It wasn't long before they completely forgot I was even here, but the commotion took away some of the loneliness. With my knees tucked into my chest I watched silently as if I were a ghost.

"Trouble…civilians…parasite…unstoppable," I heard. As bits and pieces of sentences began to make sense, I slinked closer to the glass that separated me from the outside. I neared the glass and found that no one was around. Forcing part of the glass free by manipulating the heat energy in the air, I slipped through to the outside. Everyone was too busy to notice me slipping out. Quietly I made my way to a space pod that would bring me back to Earth without my molecules bouncing around sporadically.

Before I could get into the pod I was spotted by a hero who was on the same mission as I was. Blue Beetle approached me with inquisition saying, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dumbfounded I stood cautiously refusing to answer. After inspecting me he exclaimed, "You're that girl! With…um… Canary!" He quickly armed himself as I backed up. With a threatening voice, "Don't move."

Unknowingly I blurted out, "Please, I didn't mean to do any harm! It was an accident. I just want to go home." Honestly, I didn't know what would happen. But it was true, all I wanted was to get off the ship….despite I didn't have a 'home' since Wally was gone. For whatever reason, the Blue Beetle lowered his weapons and escorted me into the pod. Taking a seat next to me he took the controls.

"Normally I wouldn't drive, but for such a lovely lady." His grin was charming. From his voice he didn't sound very old, and something about him was familiar. We took off towards Earth. It wasn't long before we drew near and he said, "Where should I drop you off?" This question caught me off guard because I didn't even think of where I was going to go. Wally was gone. Living on the street was another option that I didn't really want to consider.

Thinking quietly I decided, "I live in Metropolis." Blue Beetle looked at me inquisitively. Quietly he steered the ship towards Metropolis. As we approached I could see the wake that Parasite was leaving. The city was in tatters. Moving closer to the ground, Blue Beetle dropped me off as he headed towards the commotion.

'Alone again. Why am I always alone,' I thought. Looking towards the collapsing buildings I began to walk. Within my sights was the group of heroes battling Parasite. Now, I was moving toward the battle and readied myself for a fight.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this one's short, but I have other things too. Sorry in advance, since I know that I'll be a bit slow for uploads... finals and stuff. Hope y'all are forgiving. :]**

Nearing the massive battle site, I found many unfamiliar faces. They were all fighting against a slightly mutated Parasite who had absorbed multiple different powers. I was on the sidelines watching as different heroes threw their best at him, yet barely phased Parasite. As I watched I wondered aloud, "We have similar powers." My suspicions were confirmed as he absorbed Vixen's powers.

I moved closer to the commotion while I concocted a plan. 'Take him from behind? I'll need a distraction. What if I trick him into trying to absorb my powers?" The fight was getting intense. By now he had absorbed another power and was on the verge of insanity as he defeated anyone who neared him. The big guns were getting involved. Blue Beetle and Star girl were throwing everything they had, yet only scathing him.

To get close enough to him, I would have to lure him somehow. Using the debris as a shield I threw a small glowing orb at Parasite. When it hit him, a cloud of smoke arose masking Parasite's whereabouts. The other heroes took this distraction to fire in the general direction, hoping to hit something. I stood still waiting to see whether or not Parasite would come after me.

"Interesting, I've never seen you before," Parasite commented with a grin on his face as he lunged towards me. Moving quickly I evade his first attempt to absorb my powers. With the help of other heroes I was able to fade back into oblivion. Unleashing more blitzkrieg attacks, the heroes and I brought Parasite to his knees. Before long, Parasite was back up ready for more abuse. Although our attacks were connecting, he eventually took out any reinforcements. Now there was only Blue Beetle and me.

Beckoning Blue Beetle over I whispered, "I need you to get me an opening. Don't get involved once I make contact." His expression explained everything.

"You want to TOUCH him!" Blue Beetle exclaimed, almost giving our location away. I nodded matter-of-factly before moving back towards the battle. Thankfully Blue Beetle did as he was told. With a bright blue blast from his cannon, Parasite was momentarily blinded giving me an opportunity to get in close.

As I neared Parasite, he turned to glare at me. Determined, we both grabbed each other. I grabbed his forehead and he grabbed my neck. Now the battle between two super-powered absorbers was on!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll upload as soon as possible, so please enjoy and stay tuned!**

Blue Beetle saw them both connect. Remembering what she had said, he stayed put and waited to see what would happen. As they both connected, their eyes began to glow. It was difficult to comprehend what was happening. With a cloud of debris slowly rising, seeing who was winning or just what was happening was difficult. Squinting his eyes, Blue Beetle caught a glimpse of what was happening before a wave of energy blew him back along with what was left of the city.

Along with other heroes Blue Beetle was helpless, but to watch. Both of their eyes were alight; Parasite's were an iridescent purple while Nightingale's were a vibrant yellow. As they disappeared within the dirt cloud, Canary yelled out, "Help the others and let's get out of this place." Blue Beetle objected, but Canary cut him off, "she'll be fine. For now, we need to regroup and tend to the wounded." The remaining heroes helped each other and left the battle grounds.

Nightingale:

I felt myself weaken the longer Parasite held on, yet I knew Parasite was also feeling the effects of my powers since his grip on my throat was loosen. Using the rest of my strength I absorbed as much of his energy that my body could contain. As I did this I felt him attempt the do the same. We fought over each other's strength, but the victor was going to be decided by who could last the longest.

Knowing I was probably going to lose, I took my other hand and began to form an energy sphere from the energy I absorbed from Parasite. I used my body as a type of transporter between Parasite and the orb, but even that didn't relieve the stress on my body. A thick liquid was dripping down my side and I knew that my wound had opened up again. I cursed under my breath.

Obviously, Parasite saw my weakness because he drove his hand through my side with vengeance. As he did this I threw the energy orb into his abdomen. Both attacks connected. My energy orb had blown him back, but not before he had impaled me with his arm. I looked him in the eyes or at least where his eyes should have been. With trembling legs I stood to oppose him and he followed in suit. Reading myself for another attack I took a deep breath. He came at me full force. With outstretched arms I readied for the impact.

A loud screech from the left side of me pushed Parasite into a demolished wall. "Well that was fun." A familiar voice chanted as Black Canary strutted over to me. I greeted her with a weak smile before falling to my knees. Gritting my teeth I held my bleeding side. Like a mother, Canary wrapped her arms around me and whispered softly in my ear, "You did good, kid." Too weak and discombobulated to do anything, I just relaxed in her arms and accepted Canary's presence. She was warm, as her hair gently brushed across my cheek. We sat there for a while until more heroes began to congregate.

As they dragged Parasite back to prison, people began to inspect the damage. I was taken back to the Watchtower along with multiple others who needed medical care.


	13. Chapter 13

Watchtower:

After getting my wounds dressed, yet again, I sat in the Watchtower staring back at the big blue planet. It wasn't like I had anything to go back to, but I still wanted to go back. The Watchtower was too crowded and confined for my tastes. As I sat on the bed in the infirmary I wondered when Wally was going to be back. We haven't heard from any of the 'big seven' since they left and I was getting worried.

Canary brought me a cup of hot chocolate which I timidly sipped from. After some time of sitting with me, Canary tried to lighten the mood, "You did a great job down there. I didn't know…"

Cutting her off I interjected, "I want to go back to earth." For whatever reason Canary looked at me sympathetically, before she got up to leave. Keeping my eyes to the floor I sat quietly listening to the world around me. People were moving around quickly. As the world turned into a blur I remembered my time in the lab, when the world became an insignificant blur.

"Nightingale," Canary said gently bringing me out of the trance, "I've arranged for us to return to Earth… If you're ready." Nodding slowly, I got up and followed her into a smaller ship that would bring us back to Earth safely. I followed her slowly, keeping my eyes to the ground. All around me I could hear compliments and congratulations from other heroes, yet I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge them.

With precaution I climbed into the seat next to Canary. We entered the atmosphere when Canary asked, "Where do you live? I can provide an excuse for your parents, if you need."

This was the first time I thought about my _home_. The last few months I've been living with Wally, but now. Without knowing I answered, "Streets," immediately after I said this I held my breath and tried to think of another answer, but I was dumbfounded. Canary lifted her eyebrow before leveling the air craft in the sky. She looked at me again before I corrected myself, "You can drop me off near Gotham. I can use the streets to get home. My parents won't be too concerned. Please don't follow me. I'm not ready for people to know my…identity yet." I guess Canary accepted this because she followed my directions and dropped me off near Gotham.

Knowing only one place to go I found my way to Brue Wayne's house and rang the doorbell.


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred greeted me warmly with open arms. Leading me to the room with the giant bed, Alfred left me to get dinner ready. Like a lost puppy I curled myself on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Lead by Dr. Weise, we entered a small room with a single metal bed. Almost mechanically I moved toward the bed, allowing the assistants to strap me in. Both wrists were secured as well as my ankles before Dr. Weise left leaving me alone in the dim light. Knowing what was next I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. Jolts of electricity flooded my senses. They wanted me to absorb this energy, but I couldn't. Electrical energy only traveled through my body. Breathing heavily I felt the warm thick liquid drip down my chin as I screamed in pain._

_Over a loud speaker I heard Dr. Weise command, "Absorb the energy, 10249." But I couldn't control this energy despite my best efforts. Instead I used my body to redirect the energy which zapped a part of the room before rebounding back at me. Eventually I passed out from the pain. _

_I awoke in my small cell… alone… again. Unable to move yet, I looked over to the small window that connected me to the outside world. No one was there, and no one was coming for me. I was alone._

With a cold sweat I sat up breathing heavily. Alfred had left a glass of water on the bed stand. Seeing the change of clothes at the foot of the bed I decided to change into them. It was strange wearing boys clothing, but they fit and I wasn't complaining. As I dressed I heard a door close from downstairs. Still in a daze I found myself staring at the floor half-dressed. Nothing but bright lights and flashes filled my mind.

_Knock, knock, knock…_ "Miss. Anna, are you alright?" Alfred called, but I couldn't find the strength to answer or even acknowledge his existence. When he came in I heard him say, "Miss Anna! Are you okay," as he buttoned the last few buttons near my neck. In the shadows I saw another unfamiliar silhouette. He was taller and bigger than me, like Dr. Weise. Thinking of those awful times I slumped to the floor as if I were a rag doll. Alfred didn't react in time to stop me from hitting the ground…but the shadow did. 'How could someone move that fast?' I thought. Looking up to him I saw a happy familiar face…_Wally_

With Wally's concerned eyes staring back at me I snapped out of my daze, yet I could barely move. Instead, Wally took the initiative and embraced me. "I missed you," he said as I nestled into his fluffy winter coat. Although I didn't make a sound, Wally seemed to understand what I was trying to say. A faint smile crossed my face. After a few moments another familiar face appeared.

Alfred turned to greet the man, "Master Wayne." He bowed politely before leaving the three of us alone in the room. Staring blankly at Bruce he seemed to notice something inside of me…something even Wally failed to see and it frightened me. Instead of acknowledging him, I dug my face into Wally. I filled my nose with Wally's sent and began to release my troubles and memories all together.

Placing a hand on Wally's back, I began to stand. I turned to Bruce, "Is there something you need from me?" Our eyes connected and I felt a twinge of animosity, but it wasn't aimed directly at me.

As he turned from me he said to me, "I need to speak with you." Both Wally and I looked at each other questioningly before I got up and began over to Bruce. I stopped behind him with Wally close at my heel. We entered the Batcave through the staircase behind the clock silently. Something was obviously troubling Bruce, but his stolid demeanor hid any signs of emotion.

Bruce sat down at the giant computer screen. His fingers glided smoothly over the keys, as he did so a picture of a doctor appeared on the screen. "This is Dr. Liam Weise, a researcher for the American government 5 years ago. He mysteriously disappeared after an explosion in a remote area of Ohio. It was said that he was part of an elaborate experiment that enhanced human-meta genes." My eyes grew wide as he monotonously relayed information to me, continuing, "I saw the mark on your back. It has a connection with Dr. Weise." Now he turned to me but something stopped Bruce from speaking.

I realized that my body was glowing with energy. Covering my ears I sunk to the floor. _Why, why, why did this happen?_ With a jolt I pushed Wally, whom was offering help. Anger filled my mind along with pain and sadness. I unleashed all of my stored energy and blew the Batcace to smithereens before escaping through the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Wally got up, seeing Bruce removing rubble from himself he went over and shouted, "Why did you do that!?" Obviously, Wally was angry as he continued, "You don't just bring up someone's past like that! Even I could have predicted her reaction! What were you thinking?"

Defending himself Bruce turned to Wally with a matter-of-fact voice, "I was trying to get information. According to a source, Dr. Weise's experiments are recreated for the exact purpose that created Anna. She was manufactured to be a weapon, and now she is the closest link to these new experiments." As Bruce turned back to his computer which was still operational he added, "I could use a blood sample as well, but I don't think she will corporate."

"No shit!" Wally exclaimed as he changed into his Flash costume. "I'm going to find her." With that Wally was out of sight.

Bruce's cell phone rang. A low voice was on the other end when Bruce answered, "She's uncooperative."

* * *

I hid behind a dumpster in a dark alley. With my knees held close to my chest I cried, harder than I had ever cried before. I had to run because I wasn't ready to face my fears and past. Nothing could have prepared me for that; not even Wally. Sitting alone I wondered who was my friend and who was my enemy. "You're a monster!" I remembered my mother yelling at me as a young child.

Snow began to fall slowly as the temperatures dropped. Unmoving, I sat in fetal position. The temperature dropped steadily. To prevent hypothermia I gathered the heat energy around me and created a pocket of warm air. Before I knew what was happening, a group of four children, dressed in rags without shoes, had gathered around me. I expanded my pocket of warmth to surround the children.

Every now and then I glanced around at the children, but none questioned the warm air. Silently they accepted what they couldn't understand. The oldest boy, probably around my age, drew a small girl to himself. As she moved I could see that she was blind. Another child was struggling with his jacket because he was missing an arm from the elbow down. One girl looked at me with different color eyes, while another was albino. At that moment I realized that they were just like me; abandoned.

"Are you all warm?" I asked in a low, motherly voice. None of the children answered, but rather looked at me peculiarly.

It was the oldest boy who responded after minutes of awkwardness, "We're fine. Thank you." He didn't seem to be an outcast, but his eyes showed the sadness that accompanies neglectful parents. "I'm Rodger."

"Anna," I replied with a smile.

One by one they introduced themselves, "Lora, Carl, Devon, Cecile". Each was an outcast, yet they made a family by themselves. I wish I could have had that opportunity. In the warm bubble of heat I felt Carl, who was sitting closest to me, fall asleep along with the rest of the children. I decided that I should follow suit and dozed off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late upload. I was busy...like always. For those who have been waiting I humbly present you with Nightingale chapter 16. Hope everyone enjoys**

The next day I awoke to find myself alone…again. The children left me and I felt betrayed, but I realized that they were probably better off without me. I began to walk down the streets in some old clothes that I found in the alleyway, since I couldn't wear my costume all day. Because of my clothes people avoided me and I couldn't blame them. Looking homeless didn't attract a friendly crowd.

The people's eyes were unfriendly to say the least. Walking down the street I felt a twinge of disgust from almost everyone I passed. Just like in the labs, I blocked out every one of them. I took a seat in another secluded alleyway and waited for something, anything. Like a lost soul I felt out of place and down on my luck. What was I going to do now? I sat like a bum, an idiot bum waiting for something to happen.

Looking up at the sky I closed my eyes and imagined a world far away where everything was peaceful. Too bad it was only a dream. I opened my eyes to find a happy face smiling down at me. His voice was kind and welcoming as he greeted, "Hi, what's your name? I'm Father Michael." I must have looked confused or shocked because he continued, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Offering a hand, he helped me to stand.

I kept my silence as he continued, "I'm going back to the Trinity Church. Would you like to come? There's a meeting for troubled teens in half an hour." He looked at his watch to confirm the time. Smiling he led me to a small church in the middle of a rundown area. As we entered the church, we heard music playing and people were handing out different articles of clothing to people who walked through the center aisle.

Father Michael brought me to a pew with shirts and pants. Handing me a set of clothing he beckoned, "Try them on. They look to be your size." I shook my head 'no' and backed up nearly knocking over a smaller child. It was Cecile from last night. She smiled and hugged me tightly before getting the rest of the children from yesterday.

Each greeted me with a hug. Carl reached up for me to pick him up. I lifted him up gently and wrapped his cold body in the familiar warmth from last night. He snuggled closely to me with a genuine smile. Father Michael came up to me with a loud voice, "I see you aren't alone!" For some reason his friendliness bothered me, but it was probably because I'm not used to kindness. Slowly I resumed my usual aura which caused Carl to return to room temperature. Father Michael gave me a new set of clothes to change into. As I was changing into them, a news report came on.

_ …Huge openings in the sky have been appearing all around the world in different places. It seems as if there's a hole that's ripping the sky apart. The Justice League is working on the problem, but there has been no success…. Wait! What's coming out? It's a….fschhhhhhhh_

The radio turned to static as a black cloud formed over the church. "What's going on?" I thought aloud. Suddenly I felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. Something was interfering with my aura and everyone around me. On and off the colors flickered and danced, like flames. This was disturbing since I've never seen anything like it before.

I ran outside to get a better look at things, but was held back by Father Michael who was yelling, "It's too dangerous. Don't go outside!" Despite his best efforts I broke free from his grip and wandered into the middle of the street. Out of the hole came an infamous figure, Darkseid.


	17. Chapter 17

Whether it was fear or surprise, I found myself in shock unable to move at all. As everyone ran I stood watching Darkseid's every move. He was menacing and utterly terrifying. Our eyes met for just a moment before they released a red beam which headed straight towards my heart. Before the beam could connect I felt a brick wall hit me; no it was harder than a brick wall…It was a brick Wally.

I finally breathed again after Wally had taken me half way across the town. Without realizing what I was doing I began to cry and was holding onto Wally with all my strength. "It's okay. You're fine. Sssshhhhhh," Wally said in a soft voice as he stroked my hair. I loosened my grip but refused to let go. Something scared me. It wasn't Darkseid, himself, but somehow I connected with him. Although this haunted me the absolute terror came from my unable to see through his eyes.

As if in shock I curled up in a ball and refused to move. Wally did his best but everything was falling apart. My world became black as the world fell from view. I no longer felt Wally's company or the gate I had curled up next to. The only thing in my world was darkness; complete darkness. Then all of a sudden sharp pain flooded my body and all I could do was scream, as tears fell from my eyes. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Eventually all the strength in my body disappeared and I fell limp in Wally's arms.

Wally didn't know what to do as Anna screamed. He desperately wanted to stop her pain, but he didn't know how to. As Anna fell limp, Wally was scared. She felt lifeless in his arms. Trying to wake her he begged, "Anna, please wake up. Come on, don't do this to me! WAKE UP!" Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, but it was pointless Anna was lost in another world where only pain and darkness existed.

"Flash, we could use your help. We're having trouble with Darkseid. Come." A voice demanded on his communicator. Not knowing what to do Wally held Anna to himself. He couldn't abandon his team or Anna, but in the end he would have to make a choice. Running back to his home in Central City he placed Anna in his bed and tucked her in before leaving to help his friends.

**I've been writing like crazy, so y'all are getting an early chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Please comment. I do love criticism! **

Out of the darkness came fire and hatred. A demon appeared in front of me and held out his hand saying, "Join us. You are our leader, the bringer of Chaos." Because of this I snapped out of the trance. Finding myself in Wally's apartment I realized what happened and what must be done. Since I was still weak I took a bus back to Detroit. Gathering my thoughts and calming my mind I prepared myself for what was to come.

I could see the battle from where I was and determined that I was a few miles away. With a leisurely pace I made my way to the battle ground. I found myself at ease as I entered the destruction zone. Beside me laid Rubberband Man and Black Canary. Buildings were smashed to smithereens and debris impaired my ability to move fast. When I finally got to where Darkseid was I could see the bit seven hacking away at the monster, and losing.

Darkseid easily pushed each superhero back as if they were ants in his way. Only Superman had a fighting chance. He was accompanied by his cousin, Supergirl, but they were just barely holding their own. I approached Darkseid as Kara fell to the ground. He was preoccupied by Superman for a few moments. Clark fell to Darkseid's feet as I got closer. Although both retained serious injuries, Clark held most of the wounds.

Taking a deep breath I ran towards Darkseid and held out my hand. We connected for a moment. As a child of Chaos and an equalizer, I used my nearly complete knowledge of the Anti-Life Equation to take control of Darkseid's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the short upload today. Hopefully there will be a better one next week when my life isn't as crazy!**

As Anna connected with Darkseid both froze as if the pause button had been pressed. The heroes watched in confusion as both fought a mental battle where the outside world had no effect.

Both minds clashed creating a dimension where each mind contributed to its creation. There was fire and brimstone which clashed with light and nature. When the different dimensions combined they swirled to make something distorted. I stood my ground as Darkseid exclaimed, "You have the Anti-Life Equation!" He rushed towards me grabbing my throat. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He demanded tightening his grip.

I looked into Darkseid's eyes and explained, "I will not." At that moment Darkseid let go of me involuntarily causing him distress as he desperately tried to move his body. "It's pointless," I said inspecting the strange new universe we made. "Isn't it strange and beautiful?" I asked as I wandered around the dimension happily. Darkseid didn't answer as he tried to move. Again I repeated, "It's pointless." But he struggled in vain, until…

A throbbing pain surged throughout my body as I realized that someone had interfered with my connection with Darkseid. At that moment Darkseid charged me and as we connected we returned to the real world. We were forced apart violently. I could see that Superman was the one who had severed the connection. He was pounding on Darkseid. Although Darkseid was already weakened, Superman was still having trouble pinning him down, but something wasn't right. That's when I looked over to Kara.

She was unconscious and it looked like she wasn't breathing. I took the liberty of examining her. As I checked her vitals I realized that she was very weak, but still alive. Using a portion of my life energy I siphoned the portion into her body. He wounds healed almost instantly and she sat up with ease, while I collapsed in her arms.

I was exhausted. Kara supported me gently as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Through gritting teeth and a bit of blood I rasped, "Stop him before…*cough*" She got the message because she rushed to Clark and pulled him off of Darkseid, whom was getting to his feet slowly. Since Kara and Clark were busy, Darkseid focused on me. I was scared as he jumped at me. I knew that I was too weak to take him on even with the Anti-Life Equation, but I tried anyway.

Dodging Darkseid's first attack, I reached to make a new connection. Before I could connect, Darkseid hit me hard with his fist. The wind was knocked out of me and I doubled over. In my pain I felt Darkseid grab a hold of my hair. We met at eye level and I could feel his suppressing power. Gathering energy from around me I focused a glowing orb of energy at his chest. Before it could manifest properly, Darkseid opened a boom tube. Dragging me along we went to Apokolips.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm on time for once! I hope y'all enjoy the 19th chapter! **

Wally woke up covered in bandages and attached to multiple machines. Lying in a bed he found the bright lights to be the ceiling lights and not heaven. It couldn't be heaven since there were no pretty women to greet him. Diana and Shayera came walking up to his bed and Wally blurted, "Pretty women coming to greet little old me? This must be heaven!" His joke fell like a piano from the Empire State Building, flat. He could see that something was up.

"Wally, how are you feeling?" Diana asked as Shayera looked at the multiple monitors.

With a smirk Wally crossed his legs and answered, "Fine, what's up?"

Quickly Shayera answered seriously, "Anna's been taken by Darkseid. She's in Apokolips." Upon hearing this Wally's jaw dropped. He literally sprang from his bed leaving the two women standing alone in the room. Racing around the Watch Tower, Wally grabbed Batman violently before nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

With both hands resting on Bruce's shoulders Wally exhaled, "We're going to Apokolips." Bruce stared at him with his harsh blank stare. No emotion was showing as Bruce walked away. "Where are you going?! We're going…aren't we?"

Now it was Superman who intervened, "You're not. We are."

As Superman ended Wally began to protest only to be stopped by Wonder Woman, "He's right Wally. You're too weak to go."

Gritting his teeth Wally protested, "No I'm not." He then felt his legs buckle and he fell to the ground. Making his way back to his feet Wally stated, "Well, you can't stop me from going." He zoomed off through the Watch Tower leaving his team mates behind.

Bruce turned to Shayera and said, "Don't let him do anything stupid." She nodded and took off after him. As she disappeared Superman appeared in the room. His red cape followed diligently behind him as he flew by to the window in the room.

"The boom tube is ready," he announced before exiting the room. The rest of the seven members followed after Superman including Wally. They instantly arrived to the forsaken planet of Apokolips.

Diana was at the front of the group when she said, "So what's the plan?" As she waited for answers, Wally appeared before her.

"We find Anna and get out of here." He stated before running off towards Anna. In his mind he felt that a force calling him. Quietly it cried out to him in pain and loneliness. J'onn also felt this force as he followed Wally. They worked their way through the winding world of Aokolips and found themselves at the door of Darkseid's palace. Clark forced down the door and charged along with the other heroes.


	20. Chapter 20

**This will be a short chapter because I realize that I needed to write this one in 3rd person. I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

When the door was opened the group found Darkseid along with the Female Furies and Desaad. Both groups charged violently at each other. The only two who didn't move were Desaad, whom was busy with his captive, and Wally. They were both fixated on Anna who was held by chains against a wall. Her arms were spread open as if on a crucifix and her head bowed as she fought Desaad's sadistic torture. Blood pooled around her suspended body. As the fighting continued she looked up and met Wally's eyes. At that moment Wally yelled in frustration and charged at Desaad.

They made contact and Wally began to beat Desaad to death. Since the other members were preoccupied with their own opponents, none realized what Wally was doing. "Wally!" Anna gargled desperately. Realizing that her voice would not reach him she decided to use their connection. As she connected telepathic wavelengths with Wally she spoke calmly, _'Stop. It's over you won. Please stop, Wally.'_ Upon hearing his name, Wally snapped back to reality and stopped himself. He took one last look at Desaad.

Undoing Anna's restraints were more difficult than Wally expected and before she was completely free Darkseid hit him in the back. He guarded Anna as if she was his child. Unknowingly he also left his back open.


	21. Chapter 21

**For those who like this story: There is a good possibility that I will not upload again for another two weeks. This is because lots of things are happening including testing, and other school nonsense. If I don't upload in two weeks, you can expect a double upload on the 31st. Please be patient with my hectic life!**

I saw my chance and took it. Reaching out to Darkseid, I connected and we were transported back into the contorted world of our combined minds. Without hesitation I incapacitated Darkseid. I could see the hatred in Darkseid's eyes as he desperately tried to move his body. "It's useless," I informed as the world began to fall apart due to the imbalance of wills. With the last of his will power, Darkseid gave a loud cry and thrashed his arms about. Eventually he slumped to the ground in both worlds.

When I returned from the strange world, all eyes were on me. I hung by one arm, which was quite sore. Looking around, I saw the chaos of Apokolips and a strange urge to embrace that chaos manifested inside of me. It was strange. I felt like I belonged to the realm of chaos, yet didn't. Something deep inside me spoke out, telling me to take over Darkseid's throne. This urge made my body cringe and my sight began to fade into cloudiness.

As the faint shadows of this world began to fade, all I felt was Wally's warm hold. He held me for a long time. In Wally's arms everything felt right. Despite being unable to move, I felt relaxed. Eventually I was placed on a soft cot and layers of blankets were placed on top. It was warm and…safe. As I slept I overheard the Justice League's plans for me. They included separating me from Wally. In my unconsciousness I made myself a promise. If anyone was going to tear me away from Wally, it would be me! With that I decided that I had overstayed my welcome.

I gained consciousness and with my neatest handwriting I wrote:

_Thanks for everything, especially you, Wally. I really appreciate all you've done, but now I need to be alone. Please don't feel any resentment towards my decision. It was an inevitable conclusion. I will always be there to fight crime and keep the balance. Hopefully we'll all meet again soon, when things are sorted out._

_Sincerely,_

_Anna_

I left the note on the neatly made bed and headed down the Watch Tower's hallways. No one seemed to notice my presence on the Watch Tower. Getting into the teloporter I hesitated. Where was I going to go? There was no place for me in this world, it seemed. With the push of a button a destination was selected for me. I quietly teleported back to earth, unnoticed. I landed in a town called Dakota. As I walked around the city I realized that this city wasn't like the cities I was used to. Despite the calm front I could sense the disorder and chaos in the air. It gave me the chills. Walking in the streets I found myself being followed by someone. I turned to meet a cop actually it was a blue collar worker.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late post. Life's been hectic. I'll be uploading more...hopefully**

He was a big, African American man who towered over me like a skyscraper. Although his appearance was somewhat overwhelming, his voice was gentle and kind. "You should be in school. It's not good to be skipping." I was petrified at his comment because the only thing I could relate school to was the labs. Trying to think of a plan I found myself dumbfounded. "Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down to my eye level. All I could do was nod 'yes'. For some reason I was helpless and scared. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He continued. At that moment my stomach growled as if to respond to his question. He gave a hearty laugh and replied, "I'll take you out to eat. My treat!"

Leading me to a little café around the corner, he sat me down in a booth far from the exit. He ordered a cheese steak for me. I'd never had a cheese steak before, but I knew that it was something good because he reported, "This place has the best cheese steaks in the world, or at least the little bit of the world I know." As our one sided conversation continued I began to really trust this guy. He was kind, friendly, talkative, and understanding, but also concerned. He expressed his worries about his son and daughter, but mostly his son. All I could do was smile and stay quiet. Often he would ask my opinion, but I held my silence and looked at the table when he did this. For some reason he continued to talk and talk as if I really cared.

It was almost 12 noon when we left the diner. "I guess I had a lot on my mind," he stated, escorting me to the local high school. I stared at the building as it grew larger. It reminded me of the labs. My breath grew staggered and sporadic as we approached. Desperately I tried to hide my discomfort from the man. He took me through the hallways until we reached a door labeled 'Main Office'. I sat in a chair as the men talked about my predicament. They rarely acknowledged my presence. I sat quietly until a loud blast came from outside.

"HOTSTREAK!" A girl yelled as chaos filled the school hallways. Outside, a young man on fire stood attacking the building. I was pulled back from the window and hurried toward an emergency exit along with other students. Finding an opening I slipped away into a closet where I readied myself for a fight. Before I could apprehend the super villain, a hero, whom I had never seen before, flew in on a….trash can lid?

He controlled electricity and incapacitated the villain with little effort. People were cheering, "STATIC," as he flew by. Realizing that there was still more to do I ran back into the burning building to see if anyone was stuck. Using my powers I located four people trapped behind fallen debris. As I escorted them out a news reporter came up to me. She had a very bubbly personality, which I despised. Before she could attack me with questions I took my leave.

Manipulating energy around myself, I flew away from the crowd only to be greeted by Static and his… sidekick. "Yo, you new around here?" He asked as we rushed through the air. Keeping my vow of silence I didn't answer.

His sidekick decided to get in on the action asking, "Who are you?" By dropping out of the sky into a dark alley I avoided further questions. I walked about without a care in the world. Returning to the school I found the social worker who had originally been with me. He was relieved that I was fine.

Upon hearing that I had no relatives he welcomed me to stay at his house with his family. I respectfully declined, but he dragged me to the small building along with his son. Both talked nonstop until we reached the house. Inside the house the sister gave me a tour. I lingered in the boy's room and connected the dots. It was amazing that people were so gullible.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, walking up to me.

I smiled softly and whispered in his ear, "You should really clean up…Static," before I walked out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but this is really just a transition to the next, much longer chapter that I'll hopefully finish by Monday.**

Virgil was in the gas station hideout with Richie explaining, "She just came up to me and called me Static. I don't even know the girl!" By now Virgil had his hands flung in the air expressing his frustration.

Throwing a ball against the wall Richie replied, "Than how did she get into your house?" The ball bounced back and hit him in the face nearly knocking him out of his chair. Richie rubbed his bruised forehead and snatched up the ball. Muttering under his breath, "Stupid thing!" he stated.

"Pops brought her home. Something about living on the street, or something," Virgil continued. He paced nervously about before starting again, "Can I trust her?" With a quick glance at Richie, Virgil exhaled, "Are you paying attention?"

Nodding, Richie threw the ball aside where it remained until Virgil electrified it. It clung to Richie's shirt, getting him in the gut. Richie gave a grunt as the ball hit him.

Doubled over, Richie thought for a moment and stated, "She didn't tell your pops, right?"

"No"

"She didn't tell Sharron, right?"

"No, but"

Leaning further back in his chair Richie deduces, "Than I don't see where the problem is. Besides, if she's a good guy maybe she can help us." The ball was safely stationed on the desk as Richie got up to get a coke from the fridge. "You want one?"

"Richie, how can you be so calm? I don't even know who she is. For all I know, she could be plotting my demise or something." Virgil stated as he sat straight up in his chair.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Richie replied, "I just don't find her very intimidating. If she is 'plotting your demise,' than we can take care of her, no biggy." Backpack began to go nuts, making Richie drop his soda. He leaned in close to his robotic friend inquiring, "What's wrong, bud?" Backpack, with a metal arm, pointed to the doorway. Both teens stood to greet the warning each reaching for a mask of some sort. With grenades in hand and balls of electricity ready, the two greeted Anna at the door to the gas station.


	24. Chapter 24

**I just finished this chapter! So... not a long wait!**

When the two boys got up to meet me I put my hands up and said, "I'm not here to hurt you or cause any harm." They didn't seem too friendly especially Virgil. "I really didn't want to cause any problems for anyone. I was just dropped off in Dakota. It wasn't even my decision. All I wanted was to get away for a while. I had no intention of discovering your identities or anything of the sort."

Richie, though still in battle position, relaxed a bit while Virgil's eyes burned with distrust and electricity. "How can I trust you?" Virgil asked hesitantly.

Thinking to myself I stated, "I could leave and be out of your hair forever. If that's what you want." After hearing this comment, the boys huddled together like football players. I stood awkwardly as they debated… loudly. I felt the need to say 'I can hear you', but I restrained myself, until a loud noise came from outside the station.

People were screaming and a familiar energy washed over me. The three of us rushed outside to be greeted by a large, looming figure. It was almost 10 feet tall with glowing yellow eyes. Its skin burned red like flowing lava. Somehow I felt connected to this… creature. Before I could do anything about him, he thrashed about destroying part of Dakota City. With a grim, hoarse voice he spoke, "Equalizer, show yourself or the lesser beings will pay." He continued to destroy the city until Static and Gear arrived.

"Whatever you are, you're not welcomed!" Static stated, flying around on his trash can lid. Gear threw different projectiles which only seemed to annoy the monster. Static threw everything he had at the creature as well, but nothing was working. Before long, Static was out of juice. I debated what to do. A dark hood hid my eyes as I approached the figure. As I was ready to confront the monster, the Justice League stepped in from above.

Superman was the first to hit the creature and he hit hard. The creature flew back in the sky as if there was an invisible floor keeping it above the city in the sky. More heroes came at it from all sides, each dealing a blow. Despite their best efforts the monster continued to wreak havoc to the city. It yelled over and over, "EQUALIZER!"

I hid in the shadows of buildings. My ears were ringing and a strange sensation filled my body as the monster continued to holler. Visions of death and despair replaced reality in my eyes. I was crying from the voices I heard inside my head. Looking up I could see the monster doing the same. Anger welled up inside of me. From my corner of the world I launched myself at the creature. It turned to me and smiled menacingly. Its voice was eerily familiar as it taunted, "Child of Mine".

Throwing a punch coupled with a collective orb of energy sitting in my palm I blasted the monster back a few miles. I disregarded the wandering eyes of heroes and civilians alike which creped me out a bit. Engaging in a fierce battle, I was thrown back by a palm to the abdomen which sent me harling to the pavement. At that moment I felt free, falling. I sacrificed myself to the feeling of nothingness. I thought, "If I were to die now, I would be content."


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope y'all enjoy my crazy story! Please comment if you have any suggestions to add to my insane story. Critiques are also welcome**

Instead of hitting cold, hard pavement I hit a warm body. It was muscular, but not overly. Together we moved away from the conflict, which felt more like a vibrating chair. Opening my eyes I was greeted by a familiar red and yellow suit. Wally smiled down at me and me at him. We reached a small base camp where other heroes, including Static and Gear, were planning their next move. I stood to greet them; only Dr. Fate returned by gesture.

Taking my hand, Dr. Fate greeted, "Great Equalizer". I removed my hand from his grip and looked at him inquisitively. Although he had a helmet on I could see that he knew something.

Hesitantly I asked, "What did you call me?" Dr. Fate, though a hero, scared me. His magical abilities frightened me to the point where I wanted to run and hide.

"Great Equalizer," he repeated hoping to get a better answer, "you're the only one who can stop Libra."

Again I questioned, "Who?" until someone pointed to the burning mass in the sky. I watched as chaos ran through the city. I looked to Fate again, since it seemed like he was the only one who knew what he was doing and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's your job to maintain the balance between good and evil. You're the only one powerful enough to stop him from destroying the whole city and eventually the world." He explained.

Quietly I thought to myself, 'No pressure right'. I took a deep breath before saying with a grin that suggested, 'it can't get any worse', "Tell me what I need to do."

Together with about ten other superheroes we devised a plan that would allow me enough time to make a connection with Libra. We split up. I was with Gear who would fly me up to Libra. The attack began fiercely. Lightening, fire, and other magical projectiles flew across the city. Gear, with me on his back, asked, "Are you ready?"

With a somewhat shaky voice, I replied, "As ready as I'll ever be." After I answered he pulled in closer as Static created our opening. I jumped off of his back and extended my bare hand. Just as we planned I connected with Libra and the battle of the absorbers began.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've been on a roll when it comes to writing. Hope y'all like the addition.**

The two connected and disappeared without a trace. The world was put back together as the heroes looked for answers. Dr. Fate examined the situation and stated, "The mortal forms have gone too." After his statement a figure fell from the sky. It was Justin Ballantine aka Libra. He fell to the ground light as a feather.

Heroes surrounded him expecting another battle, but he just smiled happily and looked to the bright sky. Wally was the first to acknowledge him directly, "Where's Nightingale?"

"She's with _her_. Are you going to arrest me? I deserve it. Nightingale showed me light! All my anger is gone; replaced by a longing to live a just life." With that he got up and held out his arms to be handcuffed. He walked away with the cops happily. Before he was taken by the police he said back to Wally, "Tell her I said thanks."

After he was gone Wally turned to Dr. Fate, "Where is she." Anger filled his tone. He carefully watched the man, but nothing gave him any clues to where she had gone.

"I don't know." He stated bluntly, looking to the sky where she disappeared. "I don't know." And with that he teleported away into his own pocket dimension to research and document the case so he could present it to the Lords of Order, if needed.


	27. Chapter 27

As we connected I was transported into a new dimension, but this time both my mind and body were transported. Realizing this I remembered what Dr. Fate said, "If you lose, there won't be a second chance." I looked around to find the dimension perfectly balanced between my world of light, and his world of fire. Both worlds seemed to merge peacefully so why were we so different?

Libra appeared in front of me in his fiery state. We both approached each other carefully, allowing the place where our worlds meet to be our boundary. He spoke first in a very sad voice of a child, "Leave me alone!" With one word his memories flowed into me like a movie. A lost child alone, without a mother was being abused by a violent father. A tear fell from the corner of my eye. I reached out for him, but he backed away. Pushing into his realm I embraced the lost soul and absorbed his demons. Libra fell to the floor and his mortal body and mind fled back to reality.

Now all that was left was this demon of chaos. It was an evil creature who smelt of death. I stood my ground as it encircled me. It chanted eerily, "You don't belong here. You're a daughter of chaos like me." It taunted me often taking bits of my soul each time it brushed me skin. I shivered violently at its tickle. There wasn't much I could do, but resist the vile creature. As an Equalizer a demon couldn't kill me, yet it gnawed away at my soul.

Our worlds battled as we conversed; each fighting for superiority. Once harmonized worlds now were raging war fronts. The battle continued until I fell to the ground exhausted from the mental battle as well as the taunting from the demon. It continued to taunt with the voice of various scientists of my past. Desperately I pushed them away, but I succumbed to its taunting.

I was crumpled on the floor exhausted. Tears were running down my face as I curled up for some form of security. "GO AWAY!" I screamed grabbing a hold of the demon's fuzzy shape.

It smiled at me with yellow eyes before screaming into oblivion. Our psychic worlds began to fade to black and I was alone again.

Darkness… I was born in darkness; born to perpetually reach for the dim light in the distance. It was still there taunting me and weakly I reached for it. As if something was calling my name out, pulling me toward the light, I stumbled towards the last shred of hope. I realized that this light was different from the rest. It didn't run from me, rather it embraced me warmly.

Never look back into the darkness, only towards the light. Finally I found my home in reality.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not uploading. Hopefully I can upload another before the weekend's over. I've been swamped with school work. Again for those who follow, sorry for not uploading last week.**

When I reached the light I was transported back to reality. I didn't recognize the street where I landed. Everything was so dark and unfriendly; buildings were crumbling, windows smashed, and there wasn't a sound to be heard. Only the whistle of the wind could be heard. I shivered in the brisk, cool night air. Looking around I found a small sapling attempting to defy the odds by growing through the broken concrete. Eagerly I took the plant and placed it in a small satchel with some soil. I clung to the plant like it was my life force. As I looked around I saw a dim light in the distance. With plant in hand I raced walked towards the light.

The small town was asleep. Wandering around I found a familiar life force. It seemed to be calling out to me, but I didn't recognize it, couldn't recognize it; for whatever reason my senses were foggy like I was waking up from a dream…or a nightmare. I reached my destination. It was a small house.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a middle aged Asian woman. She seemed very confused as she looked at me and asked "Who are you?" I failed to speak so she repeated herself. I felt stupid at my inability to answer. She looks me up and down before a loud alarm rings. I looked around only to be pulled into the house by the lady. She continued to drag me into her basement. Locking the door, she sighed heavily before turning my way. I found myself utterly confused and clung to the plant. It seemed like this was somewhat normal for her because after locking the door she turned to me and said, "My husband's not here at the moment. I know you probably have 'urgent news', but that's going to have to wait until he comes home. Don't worry this is a safe house. It should hold as long as there's no direct bombing."

I guess I looked confused and scared because she looked at me and said, "You're probably new to this whole thing. A messenger from the country I presume. It's safe here." She gave me a very warm smile and asked if I would like something to eat as she pulled down a small box of cookies from a shelf. Reaching out with a cookie, she smiled. "What do you have there?" She asked reaching for my satchel holding the plant.

Looking down I realized that the plant had bloomed as it fed off of my energy. She gasped and squealed, "It's beautiful! I haven't seen a flower in ages." Taking a deep dish she took the plant from me and planted it in the bowl. It stood erect. The purple petals glistened in the dim light of the shelter. I stared at it before the lady outstretched her hand. "My name's Linda West." As she said this a door upstairs slammed shut. "Well…my husband's home." I followed her up the stair with my messy hair covering my eyes. Something felt familiar, but I couldn't place what it was. All around me I felt…at home, yet in a foreign land.

As I turned the corner I saw a familiar redhead. Our eyes met and I began to cry. I ran to him and we embraced. Disregarding the surprise in his face I snuggled like we did so long ago. With a long huff I breathed, "Wally."


	29. Chapter 29

**As always, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I hope to upload again soon!**

Wally was aghast as Anna embraced him. He thought that she died so many years ago. When he looked down at her, he realized that nothing had changed; she was still the youthful spirit he knew from 8 years ago. Feeling something wet bleed through his shirt, he realized that Anna was crying. It always broke his heart, when she cried. He bent down to meet her eyes. They glistened with hope. Outside I could hear the roar of fighter jet engines. Holding Anna tighter he hoped she didn't hear them.

Linda watched the two and wondered what was going on. She debated whether to interrupt or not, so she waited for the two. Despite the noise overhead she casually made her way to the bedroom leaving the two alone. Knowing her husband's occupation, she left them to sort out whatever needed to be sorted out.

Wally watched as Linda made her way to their bedroom. He looked at the clock which told him that it was past curfew. To dim the lights he had to let go of Anna, but he remembered the last time he let go... Instead of diming the lights, Wally stayed with Anna in his arms. After what seemed like a millennia they let go. Now Wally dimmed the lamps and pulled down the blackout shades before inviting Anna to sit with him in the family room.

"Where have you been?" He asked eagerly with Anna to his left.

Her small voice cracked when she replied, "Lost." Digging her face into Wally's chest she cried. Their embrace seemed to last for a lifetime, until another loud noise interrupted their meeting.

A man appeared at the door. He was small in stature, but had a threatening air about him. Wally keeping Anna behind him walked up to the door and quickly exchanged words before returning inside with a letter. Passing Anna, Wally took her hand and led her to the bedroom where Linda was waiting in her night gown. "Linda, take care of her please," Wally said as he rushed back out the door. Anna tried to follow, but a stern glance from Wally made her stay. "This is not the same world you left behind," warned he.

After Wally left, Linda went over to Anna and smiled. "Don't worry," she explained, "he's not alone. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Linda took Anna into the bathroom and began a shallow bath.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it's been a while. Exam week is over and I can write again! I hope none are too annoyed with my failure to post.**

I waited for Linda to leave before taking off my clothes. The water was warm as I stepped into the tub. As I scrubbed the grime away the water became foggy and murky. Quickly I cleaned myself and put on the nightgown that Linda had given me. There was a thin cotton, flannel button down shirt with matching pants that were quite baggy on me. Instead I decided to wash my own cloths. The water was filthy after I took my clothes out of the tub. Using the heat energy in the air around me, I dried my clothes. After putting them on I felt at ease for just a moment before something caught my radar. It was a familiar life force. Looking around I found a small window just above the toilet and climbed out of it.

As my feet hit the ground I realized that I'd left my shoes in the bathroom. In bare feet I followed the life force as it passed through the streets. Spot lights were visible in the near distance and so was the life force. I followed it until I all that separated me from the life force was a wide open field. Taking one step I found myself surrounded by unknown figures. "Who are you?!" One yelled while holding a gun up. Another followed and then another, until each figure had a gun that glinted in the moonlight.

I counted about 12 people as I scanned the area. "I'm…" again I was tongue-tied, so I spit out, "a hero."

The one who initiated the conversation continued, "Hero? Girl, we've got many heroes. None of them who they say they are." His mild southern accent was coming out as he interrogated me. I stood silent as he talked. Eventually he approached me with the gun and said, "Now girlie, you can either walk away with your life or die where you stand." As he got closer I could see that he was probably around seventeen, but his eyes were those of an experience killer. "I won't tell you again. BACK OFF OR YOU'LL DIE."

All I could do was smirk at the boy as he threw empty threats at me. This obviously annoyed him as he continued to threaten. Clenching my hand I wondered how my powers would respond after being dormant for so long. Energy began to form in the palm of my hand. It burned white lighting up the dark field. "Come any closer and I'll send you flying," I warned. Most of the group backed off as the light illuminated their figures. I was thoroughly impressed by the amount of energy I was holding. Walking casually with the ball of light in my hand, the figures cleared a path for me. When I came to the southern boy he held his gun straight, but couldn't pull the trigger.

"It's okay to be afraid," I assured him as I held the ball of light to the end of the gun. It melted as soon as it came in contact with the cold metal. I refrained from smiling at the terrified boy. He was very afraid as I walked past. After walking about three feet from him, he yelled "Don't underestimate ME!" In this fit of anger he revealed another pistol and shot it at me.


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope y'all aren't too bitter about my not uploading in so long. It's been difficult with school and everything else going on. I can't promise anything steady, but I'll upload whenever I can. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

As I walked, I felt the trickle of blood going down my pant leg. Disregarding the pain I walked on toward the life force and found that it was underground. I looked around for an opening and found one near a big boulder. Another kid was at the boulder and demanded to see papers or something. I walked past after knocking him out cold. There were many stairs that led to an underground tunnel.

Looking around I found that I lost the life force in a sea of people. They crowded the tunnel. It was like an underground city. People were running around trading goods for goods. There was little markets setup that outlined a pathway for people. At the center of the whole operation was a bunker like building. As approached the building I was stopped by yet another group of boys. These were older, but still boys. Once again I pushed my way past using my powers.

After knocking out about ten boys, I felt fatigued. Leaning against a wall I felt my legs give way. I took a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet. When I felt strong enough I took another step. Feeling my foot sink, I was swallowed up by a black hole.

Falling…I was falling again. With the world turning another shade of black I surrendered to my personal darkness. Memories flashed as I fell through the realm of reality. Of all the memories stored away in the back of my head, the one that replayed over and over was Wally's smile. I thought that if I died it would be okay. What was my life anyway?

Again I was alone in my own world. I hated the stillness of the world…but then I created it. The darkness felt cold, yet welcoming as if it was a part of me. Through the darkness and silence I heard an enchanting voice call out to me. "Equalizer," it called as more voices add in all saying something different. It scared me terribly. I called out desperately for help, but there was no one…just darkness. Finally, when my voice gave out I gave up and listened to the taunting voices. From the darkness came an oddly familiar voice, "It's beautiful."

With that I awoke to a soft bed and a red room. A woman was there to greet me kindly. She spoke softly as I examined her visually, "You seem to be having a nightmare. Don't worry, you're safe here." I couldn't believe her despite her confidence in her words. "My husband will be here soon, please rest." Leaning back into the soft pillows, I watched the woman move around the room. She continued to talk, "It's understandable for you to not trust anyone, but please try. We'll take care of you. We won't judge or expect anything." Smiling to me kindly she ended, "you're safe."

I still couldn't trust her words because I've learned better from experience. At that moment a light appeared and an angelic figure walked through the portal. My mind raced as I recognized the figure. Whispering to myself I stood to greet the man, "Dr. Fate."


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for anyone who still watches this story. I'm trying to get a steady thing going again, but it's difficult. I hope you all understand. **

I smiled wickedly, "Long time no see. I see you've taken a new body…What your old one wore out? I don't blame the poor soul. You probably sucked the life right out of it." Fate didn't give me a second glance after my comment. I moved only to feel the liquid pool in my shirt. Keeping quiet I stood awkwardly to greet Fate. "Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me," I commented as he continued with his business. For a moment he stopped as if debating within himself.

When he turned he immediately reached for my arm, steadying me. Weakly I rejected his touch and demanded, "I want to go back. Get me out of this half-realm". Fate looked at me oddly and I knew that something was up.

"I can't. You're not who you think you are. Before I can let you go, you need to know what your job is." He explained. I wanted to curse him right there, but he left, leaving me in his wife's care. I secretly cursed him, as the world began to fade again.

I awoke to the sweet smell of something cooking. As I looked around I found myself still stuck in the half-realm of Dr. Fate. Next to my makeshift bed was a plate of hot curry. Hesitantly I took the food and ate it quickly before the lady noticed I was awake. The realm was nice, but not me. Desperately I thought of ways to get out. I devised a plan that would get me out, but it was risky especially in my condition. Nevertheless, I voted to try.

"Can I have more?" I asked the lady. She came over with a smile and a pan full of bacon and eggs.

"Certainly," she replied pushing more food onto the empty plate. When she was finished moving the food, I grabbed her wrist absorbing her knowledge and knocking her out. With her knowledge I was able to find a way out of the half-realm using a weird spell thing. Thankfully the spell worked with my powers and I was released from my imprisonment.

As I looked around I found myself on a beach. It was bright out and the sun hurt my eyes. Pulling my hood over my head to block the light, a loud crash came from the ocean. From the corner of my eye I could see the huge tidal wave approach. On top of the wave was Arthur, King of the Seas. He looked furious and somewhat mad. People all around me screamed in fear as the wave continued to grow.

Using my powers I propelled myself up to Arthur. Before I could get any closer he unleashed his massive wave on the city. My shield protected me, but all around me I saw dirt, debris, and people…bodies floating in the water. It took everything I had to stop myself from crying and losing focus. As I was pushed under another wave of water I saw a small boy flailing in the water. Reaching out I pulled him into my bubble and embraced his wet, pathetic figure. I told the boy, "If you see another person in the water within arms' reach pull them in." He didn't seem to understand. With another look at him I realized that he was Japanese. Touching his forehead I implanted my command. He nodded and began to look for people in the brown sea.

After about seven minutes of floating, the bubble resurfaced. I counted the people inside and got twelve as the final count. We floated in my half bubble until the water began to recede. I couldn't understand half of what they were saying, but looking at their faces I knew that nothing would ever be the same… Sometimes I think that it's the survivors who're lucky, but then again maybe I'm wrong.

I looked to the ocean and found no trace of Arthur. It still amazed me that he would do something like that. It really did. A lady came over to take the young boy who was attached to my arm, but he wouldn't let go. Looking down at him, I saw myself; a feeble girl who Wally found all those years ago. It broke my heart. At that moment I decided to connect with the boy. Together we began to glow a faint white, the color of my aura, and then a faint blue, the color of the boy's aura. My eyes began to glow as I tried to find his parents. Sadly, I couldn't find an aura that had any relationship to his own. Widening my search, I failed to locate his family. I embraced the boy one more time before the lady finally took him away. As I watched him leave, I felt helpless. I sank to my knees and wept.

After some time I arose with a new sense of duty. I was going to make Arthur pay for what he did.


End file.
